Surprise d'un Ténébreux et d'un loup-garou (par Marina Ka-Fai)
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: Rumplestiltskin et Ruby lui cachaient quelque chose, et ce quelque chose la concernait, Belle en était convaincue.


**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !

* * *

Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! **Shiva** nous a demandé un Rumbelle, sans spoilers, tout mignon, sur leur amour.

 **Marina Ka-Fai,** une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.

* * *

Petit mot de l'auteur (Marina Ka-Fai) : Ceci est une commande réalisée pour Shiva , passée auprès du Comptoir des Auteurs, qui demandait un écrit sur le couple Rumbelle, un petit OS sans spoilers, tout mignon, un moment entre eux avec de la tendresse et de l'amour. Cet OS est plaçable dans la continuité de la saison 2.

* * *

 **Surprise d'un Ténébreux et d'un loup-garou**

Toute la journée, Belle s'était demandé ce qu'il se passait.

Quelques jours auparavant, elle avait aperçu Rumplestiltskin avec Ruby. La serveuse lui souriait et semblait heureuse. Oh, la bibliothécaire ne soupçonnait pas son petit-ami de lui être infidèle. Il était son Grand Amour. Il l'avait sauvée d'une manigance de son père pour lui faire quitter la ville, et donc oublier tout de leur vie en traversant la frontière magique de Storybrooke. Il lui avait offert l'accès à la bibliothèque de la ville. Il essayait de s'améliorer pour elle, il lui accordait du temps et si elle avait encore besoin d'une preuve de sa fidélité amoureuse, elle n'avait qu'à aller dans son magasin. Il avait encore la tasse qu'elle avait ébréché par accident dans son château, dans la Forêt Enchantée. Belle ne pensait même plus à cette conversation quelques minutes après.

Mais ce jour-là, tout lui semblait bizarre. Rumple semblait étonnement joyeux, presque excité, dans l'impatience de quelque chose qui le rendait heureux. Et Ruby, au diner, alors qu'elle lui servait des pancakes, semblait dans le même état d'esprit. On lui cachait quelques chose, elle le sentait. Elle le sentait encore plus quand elle mettait le doigt dessus et qu'on changeait brusquement de conversation. Ruby était gentille, mais si sa bouche savait garder un secret, son corps trahissait le fait qu'elle en gardait un. Rumple, lui, si son attitude était étrange, elle mettait cela sur le fait qu'il était le Ténébreux, il avait de nombreuses affaires à propos desquelles elle n'était pas au courant, sa fébrilité était sans doute liée à l'avancée d'un projet quelconque.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle avait pensé au début.

Puis elle s'était souvenue de cette conversation, du sourire gigantesque de la serveuse. Ils étaient de mèche, ils avaient un projet en commun, et vu comment elle se comportait avec elle, Ruby lui avait implicitement et involontairement fait comprendre que ce projet l'impliquait. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant, car dans le fond, elle était peut-être la seule chose que Rumple et elle avaient en commun. Elle avala son petit-déjeuner, paya son du et partit travailler.

Le soir, son amant alla la voir.

\- Prépare-toi. Dit-il. Je t'emmène manger dehors, ce soir.

\- Une tenue particulière ? Demanda-t-elle après un instant de surprise

\- Pense juste à prendre un manteau, il fait frais.

Une fois dehors, le vent froid leur mordant les joues, il lui offrit son bras et ils marchèrent doucement vers le diner. Belle s'étonna de n'y entendre personne. D'habitude, à cette heure-ci, sur le perron, on entendait le cliquetis des couverts, le brouhaha joyeux des conversations, on voyait les gens entrer ou sortir, on sentait une odeur de cuisine qui alléchait les babines. Là, seule une musique très discrète lui parvenait aux oreilles, et pas n'importe laquelle :

L'air de sa chanson préférée.

Rumple et elle s'avancèrent, il lui ouvrit la porte. Elle découvrit alors un diner vide mais apprêté :

Toutes les tables avaient disparu pour laisser place à une unique rescapée, au centre de la pièce. L'endroit était illuminé par des bougies sur des candélabres. Le juxebox ne contenait que des chansons qu'elle aimait. Ruby arriva, le sourire aux lèvres, pour les installer.

\- A voir ton expression, cela te plaît. Sourit Rumple

\- C'est absolument magique ! S'émerveilla Belle. Mais comment as-tu fait ?

\- Juste un petit arrangement avec Ruby et sa grand-mère. Eluda-t-il

Sur la table, près de sa chaise, il y avait une seule rose rouge, seule certes, mais parfaite. Ses pétales étaient veloutés au toucher, le rouge profond et sans tâches, la tige sans épines.

\- Tu me gâtes trop. Lui sourit-elle

\- Au contraire, je ne te gâte pas assez.

Ruby arriva, en les prévenant que les assiettes étaient chaudes. Belle découvrit alors un hamburger copieux, avec des légumes et des frites. Face à son expression, Rumple eut un sourire en coin.

\- Cette fois-ci, Regina ne sera pas là pour nous empêcher d'avoir notre rendez-vous burger.

Belle lui rendit son sourire.

\- Tu devais en effet m'apprendre la magie du ketchup, la plus puissante des magies de ce monde, selon toi.

Alors qu'ils trinquèrent, Belle se rappela d'une chose :

Oui, Rumple la surprendrait toujours, avec ses petites attentions et ses maladresses qui faisaient son charme.

Et c'était pour ça qu'elle l'aimait tellement.

 **FIN**


End file.
